


【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 04

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 不想說明，只想反應。 —— 題記





	【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 04

罗伊斯到访的时候，克罗斯正在给那把悬空木质躺椅做最后的抛光打蜡。他只穿了件宽松的工装裤，裤腰松松垮垮的挂在胯间，露出一身精壮的肌肉，汗津津的仿佛抹了油。他的胸膛随着沉重的呼吸而起伏着，那力与美的结合在他身上得到了完美的展现。  
罗伊斯就站在不远处静静的看着他，眼神从他额前的湿发飘到手臂上隆起的二头肌，最后隐没在他工装裤的前端。克罗斯的裤子下面似乎什么都没穿，那里耸起着明显的形状并在克罗斯每一下的打蜡中晃来晃去。  
罗伊斯感到自己的脸有些烫。这时克罗斯似乎是完成了整道工序，顺手扯下了厚实的手套，甩在一边后就朝罗伊斯走来，将他一把抱起放在了身后的工具台上，然后快速的扯下他的牛仔裤。  
“你都把我看硬了。”隔着粗糙的工装裤，克罗斯拿坚硬的下体蹭罗伊斯的前端，“你得对它负责。”  
罗伊斯被他委屈的口气逗笑了：“那我真是觉得由衷的抱歉。请问我能为它做点什么？”

“我要你现在就张开双腿，把自己的手指头伸到后面去，当着我的面自慰。”克罗斯抱着他的腰，右手在他光裸的大腿内侧滑行着，同时将头凑在他的耳边，轻轻啄着罗伊斯的耳垂说道。  
“That’s all?”罗伊斯的前端在他的挑逗下已经微微挺立起来了。  
“必须要到高潮。”克罗斯补充道，“然后握着我的阴茎，将它对准你发抖的小穴，自己插进去。一下一下，我要看着你操你自己。”  
罗伊斯在听见他的最后一句话后，不易察觉的抖了一下。他立即顺从的照做了。  
右手向后撑在桌子上，罗伊斯后仰着慢慢的张开腿，先是快速了撸了撸自己的阴茎，等上面的小嘴被玩的湿润，他就着那点润滑，顺着股间的阴影在蜜穴的周围画着圈。为了更好的将手指头插进去，罗伊斯将右脚抬起，踩在桌子的边缘，这样整个后穴就随着动作暴露在克罗斯的视线当中。似乎有些不好意识，罗伊斯侧着头不去留意克罗斯炙热的目光，将手指顺着蜜穴的褶皱慢慢的插了进去。  
克罗斯往后退了两步，近距离的欣赏起这幅春宫图，同时拉下工装裤的拉链。裤子就这么滑到了靴子上，他赤条条的站在那里，就着罗伊斯自慰的刺激景象开始抚摸早已肿胀的分身。罗伊斯的两个手指头在自己身后进出着，偶尔刺激到那个小点的时候整个人会颤抖起来，耸立的前端更加激烈的向外渗着水。  
“微微往左，再往上些，对，用指尖的力量刮擦那里。”克罗斯快速撸动着自己的阴茎，还不忘指点罗伊斯挑逗自己身体深处的开关。罗伊斯照着他的话动作着，很快就颤抖的不能自已。这时克罗斯突然伸手就着罗伊斯的的动作捅了一个手指头进去。  
“啊！”  
罗伊斯被这突如其来的刺激弄高潮了，他的分身一下子射出了一股浓液，大腿内侧也哆嗦的厉害。

“You are welcome.”克罗斯的手指头还留在罗伊斯的体内，有一下没一下的扫过那个突起。

“等等……啊……让我休息一下……”刚刚高潮的身体还敏感的很，罗伊斯被克罗斯的手指头逗弄的没有办法，只能喘息着努力往后缩去。  
“第一部分算你合格了，接下来该轮到我了。”克罗斯的巨大颇具威胁性的在罗伊斯的蜜穴外轻轻的顶着，提醒着他自己的宝贝还虎视眈眈。  
罗伊斯的身体还没完全从刚刚的高潮中恢复过来，不过还是按约定伸手抚摸起克罗斯那可观的巨物，然后摸索着将它对准自己的后穴，慢慢的推了进去。  
不论发生过多少次关系，克罗斯的阴茎总不是个容易接受的大家伙。罗伊斯努力将自己的大腿撑得更开，好将那玩意儿一点点挪进身体里面。  
好容易进去了大半，这个姿势实在不能将克罗斯全部吞下去。罗伊斯上半身用力，牵引着臀部就着这个深度动了起来。身下男人纤细而有力的大腿环着自己的腰，柔韧的腰肢操控着结实的臀部在桌子的边缘来回晃动，克罗斯感受得到包围自己的阴茎的温暖潮湿，那里的肌肉收缩着将他牢牢地包裹住。  
真紧啊。  
在罗伊斯又一次抬起自己的下体时，克罗斯反客为主的抓住他的腰，将他的下半身朝自己的前端拖了过去，然后将他的双腿抓住并拢，自己在更为狭窄的空间里快速的抽插起来。  
“啊……慢……慢一点”克罗斯的阴茎全部插进去了，这个姿势比平时的来的更为不易，罗伊斯的后穴被紧压在一起，双腿不被允许刻意的缓解冲击的力度，而克罗斯的无休的撞击“啪啪”的打在罗伊斯紧绷的臀部，他只觉得有一股火焰从羞耻的部位流窜到他的脸颊，并蔓延到全身。  
“Toni! Toni!”罗伊斯在只有他们俩的工作间大声的喊出克罗斯的名字，以期换取他的怜悯。那一声声柔软的呼喊听在克罗斯的耳朵里如同天籁之音，他加速冲刺了十几下，终于将自己释放在了罗伊斯的体内。


End file.
